Gungnir (Fan-Fic)
Gungnir (ガングニール Gangunīru, Swaying One) is the third classified Relic and known as the "Piercing Spear" (撃槍 Gekisō). Its main user is Lyrné Amou and its power was temporary adapted with Ame no Habakiri's system which revealed was an influence by the fragment of the Gungnir that still in Lynné Utau's chest. In season 3, there is a replica created by Fine and now owned by a natural Attuned called "Kyouka Chitoribana". History Generally, when the Symphogear is removed by the user, the energy levels will return to normal and it will reconfigure into its pendant form. However… At the time of the kidnapped case, fragments of the gear were embedded into the area near Lynné’s heart. They remained there and eventually ended up fusing with her body. Furthermore, ever since Lynné became a Symphogear user, whenever she activated the system itself the fusion would spread even further in a manner much like cancer cells, slowly altering her body. This granted her superhuman regenerative abilities and even the ability to touch Noise with her bare hands without any consequences, along with explosive power that continually grew stronger every time she transformed. The fusion also had the side effect of causing Lynné to sometimes enter a berserker rage where her entire body turned black, her mouth gained fangs and her eyes turned red. If were to contrast the fusion of the Gungnir's effect, Rikka may be more dangerous than Lynné. Because the superb song and both feelings of saving someone and killing someone clashed, it made the remained Gungnir to be fuse with Lyrné her body. This also cause Lyrné to went into a deep slumber rather than died, just after she was hid by Finé who was still under the identity of "Ryoko Sakurai". Finé hid Lyrné in order to saved her, it spent 7 years to awaken her but the observation of her is still not finished before Finé could, she was still persuming her plans on destroying the moon back then in season 2. As Lyrné Amou Because of her low natural compatibility with Gungnir, she's reliant on LiNKER to utilize it, having had to overdose on LiNKER to first establish the connection but then able to maintain it with more controlled dosages. This results in her having much greater raw power than Lynné, (stated to be the second strongest in all users) due to Gungnir's superior power, but saddling her with a time limit before her synchronization drops. Lyrné's reliance on the then-unrefined LiNKER would eventually have killed her from the strain on her body, but she died much sooner after needing to use her Superb Song, which with her failing compatibility was enough to kill her. Fragments of her Gungnir from this incident wound up buried in Lynné's chest. Her Armed Gear is a long red and white spear with a yellow blade, which is actually two blades arranged in a cross shape. It can be utilized as a sword due to its shape, but serves primarily as a lance or spear. Croitzall Ronzell Gungnir zillz Lyrné's Transformation Chant Kyouka Chitoribana Chika doesn't hold an Armed Gear, instead the energy meant for use in an Armed Gear directly alters her fists and feet, allowing her to remain empty-handed. This eventually proves to be a benefit rather than a hindrance, as her strong will to avoid fighting and connect with other people allows her to join hands with others since she has no weapon to hold in her hands. However when Chika needed to manifest her armed gear, Chika became able to utilize Gungnir's normal Armed Gear, but instead prefers to form it over one arm for use as an oversized war gauntlet. Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron Rikka's Transformation Chant Gungnir's Designs Hibiki Tachibana - Symphogear Headset.png|Headset Concept Hibiki Tachibana - Symphogear Designs.png|Armor Concept Hibiki Tachibana - Symphogear Boots_2.png|Boot Concept Hibiki Tachibana - Symphogear Armed Gear.png|Gauntlet Concept Hibiki Tachibana - Symphogear Boots.png|Boot and Piston Concept Hibiki Tachibana - Symphogear Armed Gear_2.png|Hibiki Punch Concept 2 Hibiki Tachibana - Symphogear Armed Gear_3.png|Hibiki punch process Concept Hibiki Tachibana - Symphogear - X-Drive Designs.png|X-Drive Headset Concept Hibiki Tachibana - Symphogear - X-Drive Designs _2.png|X Drive Armor Concept Hibiki Tachibana - Symphogear - X-Drive Designs _3.png Hibiki Tachibana - Symphogear - X-Drive Designs _4.png Etymology Gungnir is a spear owned by Odin, god of the Norse Mythology. It was said that the spear will never misses and always kills its target. According to Ynglinga Saga 9, Gungnir was the sacred weapon on which oaths were sworn and treaties were agreed. By the use of Gungnir, Odin pierced his side when he offered himself on the world tree Yggdrasil. Trivia *Lyrné and Rikka's melodies are different despite their are the same person. *The Gungnir's power level differs from user to user: As Lyrné is the strongest, Rikka is the second strongest. Category:Relics Category:Items Category:Symphogears Category:Terminology Category:Ruby Dimension